Summer Illusion
by Sketchy Tone
Summary: First love was always sweet and lovely, but Kaito's childhood first love was rather... extraordinary. This time, Conan's curiosity got the better of him. Kaito x Conan/Shinichi. one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship: **Kuroba Kaito x Edogawa Conan (Kudou Shinichi)

**Words: **1778

**A/N:** I wrote it in a rush to get rid of one of the many KaiShin plotbunnies in my head, lol. Please excuse any terrible grammar errors and feel free to point them out. Thanks! =3

* * *

**Summer Illusion**

Edogawa Conan had been staring blankly at Kaito's homemade lemon pie for the past three minutes, with the fork still in his mouth. This left Kuroba Kaito wondering if his taste buds and baking skills had failed him as he thought his lemon pie tasted absolutely delicious like usual. Just as Kaito was about to ask Conan if there was something wrong, Conan beat him to it.

"Kaito, mind if I ask you something?"

"You just did." Kaito snickered and continued to sip his iced chocolate as Conan rolled his eyes at him. "Fire away."

"Was your first love Nakamori-san?" Conan asked as he took another bite of the lemon pie.

Kaito almost choked on his iced chocolate as Conan's voice faded. That totally was not what he was expecting. "Uh… why?"

"I was just curious, that's all. Since mine was Ran, I was wondering if yours was Nakamori-san."

"…I see." Kaito diverted his eyes to the side as Conan stared at him with those curious puppy-eyes of irresistible cuteness. Letting out a quiet sigh, he figured that he might as well be honest and answer the question. "No, Aoko wasn't my first love, though I wouldn't deny that I liked her before I fall for you."

"Hmm. Then who was your first love?" More curious sparkly puppy-eyes. Urgh.

"I will tell you only if you promise not to laugh, okay?" Kaito facepalm-ed as Conan nodded excitedly and sent Kaito his full attention. Kaito took another sip of his drink as he attempted to recall that surreal encounter. "Well, I was probably six at that time …"

* * *

It was a warm summer day at Ekoda Park and Kaito was hanging out at the playground area as usual. Just as Kaito was about to part ways with his friends, he noticed a girl with long, brown hair that he had never seen sitting on a nearby bench. Upon a closer look, the girl appeared to be around his age and was pouting. _Very hard. _Curiously, Kaito put his frisbee on his head and approached the girl.

"Hi! I have never seen you around before! I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you!" Kaito flashed his smile and handed a red rose to the girl, like he usually does when making introductions. "Your baby blue dress looks really pretty on you! What's your name?"

The girl sent him a deadpanned look and pushed Kaito's rose away. "Leave me alone."

That was definitely a first. Didn't all girls like roses? Kaito wasn't gonna just do as he was told, though. "Aw, you look upset. What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business." The mysterious girl hopped off the bench and started walking away. That just made Kaito even more curious. He decided to follow the intriguing girl as he didn't like the upset look on her face.

"What's bothering you?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business. Stop following me."

"Aw, com'on, tell me! Maybe I can help you!"

"If I tell you, does it mean you will leave me alone?"

"If I stop asking, does it mean I can follow you around?"

The girl stopped walking, stared back at Kaito, and put her fist on her chin. Was that calculating look in those cute blue eyes? Weird girl.

"Fine, I will tell you." The girl smirked and narrowed her eyes. Somehow that look sent chills down Kaito's spine but he chose to ignore it over his growing curiosity. "I lost something that my mom gave me."

"How does it look like?"

"It has rainbow colour and is star shaped. It's about the size of my palm. It has white ribbons sticking out from its gaps. It's also very heavy and I have to use both hands to hold it up." The girl looked down with a hurt expression. "She gave it to me on my birthday as a lucky charm. I'm sure she will be mad that I lost it…"

"Oh no! I will definitely help you!" So that's why the girl looked so upset! Kaito figured that if he could locate that lucky charm, he would definitely be able to bring a smile back to the girl's face. She would certainly look a lot more adorable with a smile! "Where did you lose it?"

"Probably somewhere around there…" The girl pointed to the bushy area about 30 meters away. "I can't go in there to look for it because it might ruin my dress…"

"Don't worry, I will check there for you. Stay here and wait for me, okay?" After putting his frisbee on a nearby bench, Kaito made a dash to the said bush. After all, it wouldn't be very gentleman-like of him to just leave an upset girl alone, right?

.

Kaito pushed away branches after branches and crawled through bushes after bushes in search of the girl's lucky charm. He even dug around the muddy area, with no luck. He had no idea how long he had been searching around for, until he realized that the sun had already set and he could barely see the things around him. He yelped as he was pulled into a set of strong arms.

"Kaito! Why are you fooling around here? It's already dinner time! You got us worried, you know?" Kaito let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the owner of the voice as his father, Kuroba Touichi.

"Dad, I am looking for a lucky charm! She is still waiting for me!" Kaito said as he tried to wiggle himself out of his dad's arms.

"Who is she?" Touichi raised an eyebrow.

"A cute girl I met earlier today. She said she lost her birthday present here! She looked so upset!"

"But there are no other kids in the park now! She probably went home already. Anyhow Kaito, we gotta go. Dinner is ready." Touichi pulled Kaito into a tighter embrace to prevent Kaito from escaping.

"But dad–"

"No buts! Mom is waiting!"

* * *

"…and so the next day, I brought my favourite clover-shaped plushie to the park. I was gonna give it to the girl to cheer her up, but she wasn't there. I went back a few more times and I still couldn't find her. Dad eventually convinced me that the girl was a mischievous summer spirit that was messing around with me and went elsewhere, so I had to give up. I was sad that I never found out that cute girl's name though, she was so adorable and out of the ordinary and I really wanted to get to know her better… Her pouting face was stuck in my head for days– Shinichi, did you just face-planted into the lemon pie? Hey, you promised not to laugh!" Kaito glared at the crackling midget while trying to put together his poker face to hide the blush and embarrassment.

"Uh… it was fascinating indeed." Conan finally managed to pull himself back up from giggling and cleaned the lemon pie off his face. "Did you really believe what you dad said? About the girl being a spirit?"

"Back then I did, but later on I figured that she probably moved or didn't live in Ekoda to begin with." Kaito mused while he took another sip. "Come to think of it, that lucky charm she mentioned sounded rather odd…"

"Ah, just let it be, Kaito! Since I crushed this one, can you get me another slice from the oven?" Conan smiled and handed his plate to the taller teen. "Please?"

"Only for you, Shinichi." Conan let out a sigh of relief as Kaito went to the kitchen. Conversation diverted successfully. Time for some _drastic_ measures about the story Kaito just shared, though…

.

A pair of eyes flickered as Kaito snored peacefully in bed. The owner of the eyes carefully crawled out of Kaito's arms while trying not to wake him up. Grabbing his wrist watch from the bedside cabinet, Conan turned the watch's flashlight on, and headed towards the library quietly.

Minutes had passed by as Conan dug through boxes and boxes of old toys and clothes in the library. At times like this, he hated how his parents treasured every _single _piece of his childhood in the house instead of donating them to good use. As he continued to mentally rumble about his parents while searching through the boxes that contained his childhood, he finally landed his eyes on his target. Just as he was about to take the items out with the intent to eliminate their existence, the library light was flicked on.

"Shinichi, what are you doing in the middle of the night– huh." Conan could feel the phantom thief's eyes focusing on the items he was holding. An amused expression and KID's trademark grin crept onto his face. _Uh-oh_.

"Um, I'm sleepwalking?" Would Kaito buy it? Would he? Please, whoever that's watching from above?

"Uh-huh. You have sleepwalked into the clues of my first love. You really _are_ a _great_ detective, Shinichi!" Kaito teleported himself to Conan and dropped a pink smoke bomb around them. "I should have the honour of piecing the evidences together myself. Don't you agree, Shinichi?"

After the smoke cleared, Conan found himself dressed in the baby blue dress and brown wig that were originally in his arms, and groaned as Kaito started to cuddle him. "Kaito, let go… please?"

"No way! Not when I have finally found the cute mischievous summer spirit I loved!" Kaito said with a bright grin and pecked Conan's cheek.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth earlier today and I laughed at you. Can you please let go?" Conan sighed as he tried to unglue Kaito's face from his. Unfortunately not very effective.

"Shouldn't there be something else that you should apologize for as well?" Kaito smirked and narrowed his eyes on Conan, who was blushing even further and facepalm-ing.

"If I apologize, does it mean you will let me go?"

"If I'm okay with no further apology, does it mean I can snuggle you into bed like this?"

"…I'm sorry that I tricked you into the bush to get away from you. Now _please_ let me get out of this traumatic attire. I do _not_ need to be reminded that my mom found cross-dressing her son fun and enjoyable." Conan grumbled in disgust, and then looked up at Kaito with hopeful eyes. "Apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted. I'm still gonna snuggle you like this tonight though! Just to celebrate that I have fallen in love with you not only once, but twice!" Kaito giggled as he tightened his hold on Conan and headed back to their bedroom.

"KAITO!"

_End._

* * *

**Afterword:** Thank you for reading! In terms of technical writing, I hope it's better than _Over Drive_ (which I really should edit). Please review and tell me what you think.

Kaito didn't do anything other than snuggling Conan that night. Get your minds out of the gutter, pervs. XD

I hope the mischievous summer spirit part didn't sound too out of the blue. It just felt like something Touichi would say to mess with Kaito's head. XP

Title adapted from GARNET CROW's _Natsu no Maboroshi_ (Summer Illusion), which was Detective Conan 10th ending song. Yes, I'm trying to spread my GARNET CROW love along with KaiShin love. Heh. XD

Thank you to those who reviewed and added _Over Drive_ to favourites! It really meant a lot to me. =3


End file.
